


You’re My Dad, Boogie Woogie Woogie

by mOther3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Oneshot, Post S2, Where Jesse stays home and rebuilds with the gang, but these two need a hug after everything, radar is a minor char here, this is also strictly platonic, yes it’s cheesy okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: Jesse accidentally calls Ivor ‘dad’. He’s never going to hear the end of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we love Ivor being a weird father figure to the new order

Reconstruction of Beacontown was, to put it lightly, exhausting. Sure, building was hardly regulated, but overseeing the whole ordeal to make sure the place got back into minimally working order so citizens (Stampy) would stop freaking out over mobs at the slightest sound, was a trial in itself equal to the Admin and Witherstorm(s).

Though, since Ivor had returned, he somehow brought a sense of order and leadership with him. Maybe seeing the old Order had changed something in him. Maybe he had just decided to let an ounce of seriousness show in difficult times. 

Regardless, he was a welcome help (and distraction) to Jesse, who currently lay sprawled out on the rug in the order hall, listening to Radar list off new build materials and trying to remember whether to use or store them, and if it was the former, which district got what. Sure, Radar had been promoted from his position to be included into the order (a new beacon was set in his honor), but he chose to continue inventory management despite all this. Without him, the Order Of The Stone would just be The Stone. 

“The floor is no place for heroes, Jesse.” He rolled over to see Ivor walking towards him and shrugged. 

“My standards are getting lower the less I sleep.” Ivor raised an eyebrow at that. “Also, it beats standing when I don’t really need to.”

Radar interrupted, still in the zone of cleanup inventory, “We have an excess of prismarine, still. What do you want to do with it?” It wasn’t one of Jesse’s favorite building materials anymore since he’d gotten some rather negative associations from the stuff thanks to Romeo. 

“Does the aquatic district still have a material request in?” It was getting difficult to keep track of who got what. Thank goodness for Radar to do so for him and enjoy every second of it. 

“No, you gave them...” He rifled through some notes, “Quartz and... ” he hummed and flipped through another notebook, “Stone bricks.” 

“Ugh, switch it out then, I know they’d like that better anyways.”

Ivor coughed, making his presence more obvious. He wasn’t a man of subtlety (even as a ninja), “So... Should I come back when you’re not splitting hairs?” Radar jumped and muffled a yelp of surprise, having not noticed the man the first time he spoke, scattering Jesse with fallen material request notes. 

“Ah-! No fair! No ninja sneaking up on us anymore!” Radar got a puzzled look from both of them (and a stifled laugh from Jesse) as he straightened himself out, grabbing the fallen forms from Jesse, who’d collected them in the meantime. “A-aquatic district gets prismarine. Right. I’ll let you two catch up then. See you around, Ivor!” He hurried off and Jesse simply rolled his head over to look at the other. 

“So. How’s life?”

“Never boring, you know me. I actually came to make sure you weren’t...” he trailed off, looking for the word, “Crashing and burning.”

Jesse guffawed a bit and propped himself up, shaking his head, “I’m competent, I swear. Beacontown isn’t a pile of dirt yet and it won’t be as long as I can help it.” 

Ivor smiled sadly. It was so strange to see this kind of emotion cross his face. “I know, you’re a great kid and I want the best for you. My Order of the Stone... well. You know how _that_ went. Don’t want a repeat as long as I can help it.”

Jesse gave him a sad look in reply. Losing friends (or even just the thought of it) was heartbreaking. Seeing the normally well-composed Petra reduced to grief stricken tears at the mere idea she was _drifting_ from her friends opened his eyes to the reality of change. 

“Also, you’re laying on the floor. That’s a sign that you need a change in pace.” Ivor’s regular playful cadence was back as soon as it’d gone. He extended a hand to Jesse and pulled him up. 

“You wanna go somewhere? Harper and I found a few new worlds that you’d like—“

Jesse raised a hand in reply, cutting him off before he got lost in conversation about his travels with his other half. “Ivor, I need at least a month at home before I go off and trouble finds me again. Last time was a little much, even for me.” 

He shrugged “Your loss then, I’ll just have to pester you here where it’s all boring.” 

“Hey! Beacontown is awesome and you know it.” 

“Okay, okay it is, I just like giving you kids a hard time. Really though, I’m proud.” He clapped a hand to Jesse’s shoulder, “I’d say you’re going places, but you’re already there. Just make sure to take care of yourself. That’s where my Order went wrong.”

Jesse stared at the open gates into town at his people and their builds and let the words sink in. 

“Thanks da- uh-!” He fumbled over his words, stammering for a second and nearly shouting as he continued like it’d somehow take back what’d slipped out, “I mean Ivor!” 

Ivor simply stared for a moment, then. A sly smile crept across his face in an instant, “What was that again?”

“Thanks. You’re a good pep talker.”

“No, after that.” 

“Uh. Then I said your name.” Jesse cursed himself for wearing his heart on his sleeve. It got embarrassing at times and now most certainly took the cake. He’d seen Ivor as a goofy dad to him and the New Order on more than one occasion, but now _had_ to be the time he let it slip. 

“You were gonna call me dad! Hah! Harper owes me a gold bar!” Ivor doubled over laughing, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

“You made a _bet_ on wether or not I would call you _dad_?” 

He pulled Jesse into a hearty hug. “Of course we did! But it.. means a lot to hear it, kiddo.” His voice dropped to something close to solemn and he pulled away, hands on Jesse’s shoulders. “You redeemed me, Jesse. You saw good in me even when I couldn’t see it. And now I know that I have the highest honor you could give a crazy old man like me.”

“You’re not _that_ old, Ivor.”

“Shush-! I’m not done yet!” Jesse shut up and listened. “Actually... Hmm, no, I lost my train of thought. Jesse, I’m glad you accidentally said that. That’s all.” 

“I’m not going to hear the end of it though, am I?”

“Never.” Ivor patted him on the shoulder and stood back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some _gold_ to cash in. You coming?”

“Sure, dad. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! I wrote this for fun bc I thought it’d be a cute follow up. Enjoy!

It’d been a while since he’d seen Ivor. Not that that was any concern. Ivor had a knack for going off the grid for months at a time and reappearing out of nowhere, so it wasn’t much of a concern to Jesse or the New Order. 

He was probably just off doing ninja stuff (which, when pressed about what ‘ninja stuff’ entailed, he refused to explain), harassing the Old Order, or simply exploring with Harper. 

It wasn’t like him, however, to appear at the crack of dawn right by Jesse’s bedside. 

“Jesse!” Ivor was hovering inches from his face as he blinked awake. 

“Whoa! Ivor! What the heck!” He sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, watching his adoptive (Ivor preferred the term ‘found’) father break into a grin as he struggled awake. 

“You got to come with me right now, it’s very important! There’s no time to waste!” He grabbed Jesse’s hand and pulled him out of bed. 

“Why? Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Ivor did look worse for wear. Despite his beaming smile, he looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and his usually well styled hair was simply a sloppy, lopsided bun. He pushed a lock of his hair out of his face and shook his head excitedly. 

“It’s nothing to worry over, you’ll see!” 

They exited his room and were met by a very baffled Radar holding Jesse’s morning agenda. Ivor would stop for nobody today, and simply walked past Radar, who trailed him with questions. 

“How did you-?”

“I’m a Ninja, Radar, you know this.”

“Is something-?”

“It’s quite alright.”

“Jesse has a meeting at noon with Stella, are you going to be long?” 

“I just need to borrow him for a few hours.” 

Radar gave Jesse an exasperated look and he merely shrugged in reply as Ivor pulled him through the doors to the portal hallway, “Sorry! If my dad needs me, you know the drill.” 

“Just be back by noon! I can’t handle Stella on my own!” 

——

Harper and Ivor has since relocated to Crown Mesa to live together and help the rest of the inhabitants rebuild. They’d refurbished Harper’s lab as a quirky living space that suited the both of them quite well. 

It was dim and quiet inside, a stark difference from the usual lively activity of the old builder and her partner, who seemed like they always had to be making some crazy new invention. Jesse couldn’t help but be on edge as Ivor lead him through quietly. 

“We do ask that you keep your voice down.”

“Why?” 

“Don’t you get what the word surprise means?”

Jesse shook his head, laughing quietly at his obstinance and stopped as Ivor did in front of a dimly lit entry way. 

“Stay here. I’ll tell you when you can come in.” Ivor pushed the door open quietly and left before Jesse could ask him any more question. 

After a moment, Jesse could make out Harper’s quiet voice. She sounded... unlike herself—tired, unsure. He wanted to go in and see if she was okay, but he had to trust Ivor, who seemed very certain about all of this.

She and Ivor muttered quietly before his voice broke the silence: 

“Okay Jesse. Come in.”

He stepped in and stopped in his tracks. 

This was Ivor and Harper’s room. It was small and cozy, taken up by a big bed covered in pillows and blankets. Nestled among them was Harper, Ivor sitting by her side. 

Harper smiled warmly at him, her own hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, tired eyes with dark circles under them looking him over. She wasn’t wearing her usual rugged outfit, but instead a light robe that looked like it could’ve been one of Ivor’s. 

Her voice was ragged and quiet. “It’s good to see you, Jesse.” 

“Harper— are you okay?”

She laughed lightly, “I’ve been better. Sorry Ivor got you up so early, but I’m glad you came. You’re the first to know.” 

“Know what?”

She looked to Ivor, who smiled wryly and spoke, “I wanted to keep it a surprise.” 

“Can one of you just tell me what it is already?”

A quiet squeak answered for them. Harper laugher again and shifted, pushing a corner of fabric back and revealing a tiny face nestled among the blanket in her arms. 

“Oh wow... Ivor...” 

Jesse could see the man swell with pride at his realization. 

“The surprise is your sister, Jesse.”

She squirmed faintly at the quiet commotion and Harper uttered quiet reassurances as Jesse found himself shifting closer in rapt curiosity. She had tiny curls of loose black hair, and a pointed nose like her father’s

“What’s her name?” 

“Giorgi.”

She opened her stone grey eyes at her father’s voice and surveyed the room in a daze, finally landing on Jesse. He simply stared back in wonder. 

“We wanted her to meet her family first.” 

“Wait.. how long has it been since-“

“An hour.” He turned back to Harper as she spoke, “She’s an hour old. Ivor ran off to get you as soon as I let him.” 

Jesse found himself at the side of the bed, staring at the tiny new life in Harper’s arms. Just an hour old. They could’ve rested after she was born, or told the people of Crown Mesa, but instead, they came to _him_. 

Because he was family. 

And Giorgi was his sister.


End file.
